PROJECT SUMMARY Genomic privacy has been a major concern for data sharing and analysis, which becomes a barrier for precision medicine applications. Lack of sufficient protection on sensitive human genome data can put individuals? privacy at risk. We have hosted a series workshops and competitions to call for practical and rigorous solutions to address emerging genomic privacy challenges in biomedical data analysis, which has been very successful in the past few years. Bridging the gap between biomedical informatics and computer privacy/security communities, our workshops provide a unique platform to solve high priority problems with the latest technology and also inspire the development of novel methodology based on real demands. We want to continue the effort and push the fronts in genomic privacy research.